Snow
by lovekyman
Summary: 'I rushed down as I heard Kenny was here to see me. As I reach down the stairs with a smile on my face, I finally study what Kenny was holding in his arm…' pairing: BUNNY! one-shot fluffiness, Rated: k , becuz it's just too cute! Plz R&R! :D


**A/N: Hey guys, so this small one-shot popped in my head. I was going to write "Carry on" but I really wanted to write this. I know this isn't an original idea, I'm pretty sure there's many stories about Kenny & butters finding a bunny, or buying one, but whatever. **

**Disclaimer: C'mon guys is this necessary! I don't own SouthPark or its characters!**

** One-shot: BUNNY**

I rushed down as I heard Kenny was here to see me. As I reach down the stairs with a smile on my face, I finally study what Kenny was holding in his arm…

"Is that a bunny!" I gasped, Kenny nodded petting the white small bunny that was holding tightly to him, scared it would fall. After a few seconds we decided to go up to my room, we both sat on my bed and Kenny let the small creature explore my bed. The small bunny climbed on my lap which made me jump a bit but I then relaxed as the fluffiness cuddled next to me.

"I found him at Starks, it's actually rare to see a bunny there, but anyways I saw it looking at me so I ran after him and finally caught it" Kenny smiled.

I let my fingers run through its white fur, "at first I wasn't sure if it was a bunny, he sort of blends in with the snow….anyways I wanted to give him to you" Kenny's cheeks went a tint of red, my eyes widen "really!? Are you sure Kenny?" Kenny nodded still, blushing?

"Well Kenny that's awful kind of you but I have no idea how to take care of a bunny" Kenny thought about this. "Well we can look it up!" Kenny cheerfully suggested. "Oh yeah" I carefully let the bunny hop onto the mattress.

I reached for my laptop and turned it on. Kenny shifted closer so he could see the screen as well, or so think. I go to 'Google' not exactly liking 'Bing' and type in 'BUNNY'. Many websites come out but without reading the description I click on the first one.

It loads, and a pinkish border appears with the words 'I LOVE BUNNY' I'm pretty sure it's suppose to be 'bunnies' right? As I scroll down ignoring the missed spell of the owner, many drawings appear. All of the drawings having the title 'Bunny' or 'Bunny in love'.

I curiously study one of the drawings, there's two people holding a heart, in the middle of the heart of coarse says 'Bunny'. One of the characters has a orange parka just like Kenny and the other has blonde hair with a light blue shirt….wait a second!

I look to see Kenny with wide eyes, Kenny also seems shocked but is blushing a lot. "who put those drawings?!" he asks. I scroll up to find the name being 'Luv bunny 4ever' "um, well I have no clue!" i honestly cry out. "um k-kenny doesn't the people in the drawing look familiarly like us?" kenny's blush doesn't go away "Buttercup I think that is meant to be us" I blush at his pet name but still stare a bit shocked at him.

"Why would people put that though? And most importantly why is it called bunny?" Kenny shrugged, he glanced at the screen and pointed "I think that says something…."

I looked back at the screen, and Kenny was right it had a bit of a description, it read: **_The pairing bunny is one of my favorites! This pairing of course is Kenny & Butters, I made this website so all of you Bunny fans can post drawings and even stories about this adorably cute couple!_**

"What!?" I cried out "Ken this is about us! An' they're saying we're a couple!" kenny's blush grew as he read the description over and over.

"well buttercup, you think we should prove them right?" I blushed was he actually proposing for us to become a couple. "well-I.." my blush grew and I gasped as Kenny brought our lips together into a kiss. The only thing I could think to do was kiss him back.

Kenny parted away, and I actually felt a bit disappointed that the kiss had ended. "so is that a yes?!" Kenny smiled, I thought for a moment, why not, plus I actually think I've felt like this for a long time now. I nod and Kenny happily hugs me tight. "I love you buttercup!" I blush, "awe well I love you too ken!" it just feels right to say it. Kenny pecks my lips, and I can't help but keep blushing.

For a second I forgot everything about the laptop. I glance at it and decide to just shut it down, why was I even on it? My eyes widen as I remember why we were searching in the first time.

I look around and can't see the white bunny anywhere, Kenny quickly detected what I was looking for. We both share worry glances and then we both look at the open door of my bedroom.

"I guess we'll have to search for the little guy all around the house" Kenny smiled, "yea let's just hope he doesn't find a way out, or a car might crush him" I rub my knuckles together, same habit.

Kenny chuckles "I don't think that'll happen buttercup, but in case it does we must hurry to find him…" I smile "have you thought of what to call him?"

Kenny smiles as we both start our search for, "Snow, it fits him, well yea know he's al white and small like snow" I smile, Kenny smiles too and nods "cute, just like my buttercup!" I blush.

For the rest of the hours we searched for our new friend 'Snow'. Now that I think about it we should both be grateful to 'Snow' for bringing us together a lot closer. If it weren't for that bunny, who knows what we both would be doing right now. I'm just happy everything turned out good, we found 'Snow' and we both have each other now.

And that reminds me…we still haven't figured out how to take care of a bunny!

**A/N: First off: thank you for having the time to read this, it would really make me happy to know what you think about this….review? :D **

**And also I'm sorry if this took any offense to anyone, sorry if someone's name is 'Luv bunny 4ever' and sorry if it offended anyone. And also about the website, you know if anyone made a website ike that, I am truly sorry if this story offended you in some way.**

**Remember this is a one-shot which means there will be no more chapters after this, thanks again for reading and if you guys want you can Review, or Favorite! Love ya all! :D**


End file.
